


Taking Chances

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Feels, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hale Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mistletoe, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Derek's family is gone, and he doesn't want to celebrate Christmas, but Stiles has other ideas.





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> For the [12 Days of Sterek](http://12daysofsterek.tumblr.com/)! I wanted to do something where Stiles invited Derek to Christmas dinner, and it totally evolved into a feels fest! XD Derek Hale deserves nice things, darn it!

Ever since Derek had moved into the loft, Stiles had been visiting him multiple times a week, and not just for pack business. Derek would either be there when Stiles barged in, or he would be out doing errands and he’d come home to the teenager lounging on his couch, watching TV or using the laptop that he always carried with him. And when he’d notice Derek had come home, he’d start babbling to him about the latest goings on at high school, colleges he was thinking about applying to, or any other thing that was interesting to him at the time, which could have been anything.

Stiles was definitely the strangest human he‘d ever met. He talked constantly, he was always full of nervous energy, and hardly ever sat still, but he was also loyal to a fault, especially to those that he cared about. And though it still surprised him immensely, Derek was apparently one of those lucky people.

Derek cared about Stiles, too, more than he felt he should. Stiles was still seventeen for several more months, and with a Sheriff for a father, he was certain that he would be shot the instant it had gotten out that he felt anything more than innocent friendship towards Stiles. And John Stilinski, once he knew about the supernatural, had started stocking up on wolfsbane bullets, so it definitely had the potential be a deadly mistake for him.

“So, you got any plans for Christmas this year?” Stiles asked him one day in the middle of December, idly scrolling through a message board on his laptop.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Does it look like I have any plans?” He was certain that the observant Stiles had noticed the lack of even one tiny little Christmas decoration in the entire loft, or from any winter holiday, every time that the human stepped foot in the loft.

Long ago when his family was whole, Christmas had been Derek’s favorite holiday. The whole family would travel to a Christmas tree farm several towns away and search for the perfect tree to sit in their large family room. There would be boxes upon boxes of all the ornaments that would go on the tree. There would be constant baking from Thanksgiving till New Year’s, and Derek and his sisters would try to steal as many treats as they could get away with. He was sure that everyone would’ve gained at least five pounds from all thatwere it not for werewolf metabolism.

Then when it had just been him and Laura in New York, they didn’t have the energy or spirit to do something big for the holiday like they used to, but she still tried to give them new holiday traditions. He fondly remembered her once dragging him to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center and how horribly uncoordinated they were for two normally agile werewolves.

Then Laura was gone too, but last year, Cora had been around, before she disappeared off to South America again. Cora didn‘t care much for Christmas traditions anymore, either, but they at least had a big turkey dinner together.

But this year, Derek was the only Hale left in this horrible town. Cora was in South America and wasn‘t coming back for Christmas, and Derek had no idea where his uncle Peter was at the moment, and he didn’t care to know. There was no reason to bother with the holiday anymore.

Stiles looked appalled, his mouth hanging open in shock. “No one should be alone on Christmas,” he breathed. “It’s like against the law or something.” His laptop lay ignored on top of him.

Derek actually snorted. “Has your father ever actually arrested someone for that?”

“Well, no,” Stiles frowned, “but he should have! And you’re not going to spend Christmas alone! I won’t let you! You… can’t be alone.” He spoke the last sentence so softly that Derek wouldn’t have heard it were it not for his supernatural hearing.

Before Derek could open his mouth to say no, Stiles continued, his eyes urgent. “It’s gonna be at Scott’s house. I almost always go there for Christmas, and Thanksgiving, too, when Mrs. McCall is off and is cooking.. Dad’s usually working during those holidays anyways. Mrs. McCall cooks a ton of food and it’s always very delicious. And Dad is actually off on Christmas this year for once. And Isaac will be there, of course, since he lives there now. And Allison and her dad are coming too. I know you’re not crazy about hunters, but Ally and Mr. Argent won’t hurt you. It’ll be really great, so please, _please_ come!”

Derek was actually touched that this loyal kid cared _that_ much about him that he wanted him to spend Christmas with him. He sighed. It looked like he’d be spending Christmas at the McCall’s house. “Alright,” he acquiesced.

“Awesome!” Stiles fist pumped enthusiastically. “Dinner’s at 4, so don’t be late! Oh, and don‘t worry about presents or anything. We just want you there!”

**********

Derek found himself on the McCall’s doorstep at 5 minutes to 4 on Christmas day. He’d traded his usual leather jacket for a warm soft green Henley with thumbholes, and he was carrying a store-bought pecan pie. He worried for at least the tenth time that maybe the pie might not be good enough for a meal where everything was homemade, but he kept reminding himself that he wasn’t quite ready to break out the copy of the Hale family cookbook out of the vault.

Before he could knock, the door swung open, revealing a grinning Stiles. “You came!” he shouted, beaming from ear to ear. “Come on in,” he beckoned, opening the door wider. “Almost everyone‘s here now! We‘re just waiting on Ally and her dad.”

Scott and Isaac were standing inside the living room. “Hey, Derek!” Scott greeted. His smile wasn’t quite as large as Stiles’, but Derek could smell the happiness wafting off the young alpha.

“Hi, Derek,” Isaac said shyly.

Derek knew that the beta still felt guilty about abandoning Derek to go to Scott, but Derek had wanted Isaac to live somewhere stable and safe, which he knew wasn’t with him. He gave Isaac a small smile and clapped him on the back to scent him, hoping that he’d understand that Derek wasn’t upset.

The scent of relief that Derek could smell was all Derek needed to tell him that Isaac understood.

They could all see Melissa McCall rushing around the kitchen through the open doorway. “Oh, is that Derek?” she called.

“Yeah, Mom!” Scott shouted back.

Melissa came out into the living room, wiping her floury hands on her apron. “I’m so glad you could come today, Derek,” she said. “No one should be alone on Christmas.”

Stiles shot a wide-eyed look at Derek while waving his arms at Melissa. “See?! I _told_ you I wasn’t the only one who says that!” he scolded, poking Derek in the side with a finger.

Derek actually laughed. Stiles really was something. The look of joy on Stiles’ face upon hearing Derek’s laughter made him even happier.

“Wow, Derek laughed!” Isaac gasped in awe.

“And it’s all because of _me_!” Stiles beamed with pride, causing Derek to roll his eyes with a grin.

John Stilinski stepped into the living room then. “Derek,” he said. “Glad you made it here, son.”

“Sir,” Derek said, immediately straightening up.

Scott opened the door again and ushered Allison and Chris Argent in. Allison immediately kissed Scott, then cheerfully greeted everyone else with hugs, even Derek. “Oh, don’t look so surprised, Derek,” she laughed, showing her dimples. “We’re all on the same side, and friends!”

When Allison moved away to talk to Melissa, Derek found himself face to face with Chris Argent. “Derek,” the older hunter said, nodding to him.

“Chris,” Derek responded, nodding back.

If anyone would have told him that he would have Argents who considered him a friend and ally when he’d first returned to Beacon Hills, he would have punched them in the face. But Allison and Chris had noble intentions and were genuinely good people, unless the rest of the family. 

“Alright, everyone’s here now. Into the dining room, all of you!” Melissa said, shooing everyone towards a room with a large table nearly overflowing with food. 

**********

Dinner was loud and full of laughter and happiness. Derek found himself seated next to Melissa on one side and Stiles on the other. He couldn’t help but watch Stiles as he talked animatedly to everyone around the table. 

“Hey,” Stiles said, breaking him out of his trance-like state. “Eat up, buddy.” He nodded to Derek’s plate with a grin.

As the meal progressed, Derek was reminded more and more of the Christmas dinners with his family. He paused in his eating to breathe to stop the tears welling in his eyes. He was worried about Scott and Isaac noticing the chemosignals he was emitting, but thankfully they didn‘t, too busy laughing and being happy. Stiles, however, watched him with a calculating look. He never said anything, though, merely resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder and a gentle smile shot his way.

Once dinner was over, Derek stood out back in the fall breeze.

“That dinner was amazing.”

Derek hummed in agreement as Stiles walked up beside him. He was standing outside and enjoying the quiet while the rest of the group played board games. He’d never really been a social person, and he needed some time to himself.

“Mrs. McCall is an awesome cook,” Stiles continued. “I still love my mom’s cooking. I mean, she’s my mom even though she’s been gone for years, but I totally appreciate Mrs. McCall’s awesome food.” He looked over at Derek. “I know we can never replace your family, but I hope you enjoyed yourself anyway with some of our ragtag pack.”

“I did,” Derek reassured him. “Thank you for inviting me, Stiles”

Stiles grinned. “You gonna stay out here and brood a little longer, or do you want to come inside? I think we’re gonna being playing Monopoly soon, and that game can get brutal! It should be fun.”

Derek thought about it. This was a day of taking chances for him and he decided to take another one. “Sure,” he said

Derek followed Stiles back into the McCall’s house, but no sooner had he shut the door behind him, Scott shouted out, “Nope, stop right there!”

“And look up!” Allison added with a giggle.

Derek glanced up and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging above him and Stiles. This was both everything he could have wanted and his worst nightmare. What if Stiles didn’t want to be kissed? What if the Sheriff didn’t want him to be kissed?

“Well, go on, son.”

Derek’s eyes widened as he realized that the Sheriff himself said that. He saw the Sheriff along with Melissa and Chris standing in the doorway to the dining room, and he noticed the man’s approving smile.

He turned to Stiles to see the teen looking at him, biting on his lower lip and bouncing on his heels. “I’m game if you are, Sourwolf,” he said softly, anticipation in his eyes.

It was time to take the biggest, but most rewarding, choice of all. Derek gave Stiles a brief nod before leaning in, not needing to say anymore.

The kiss was everything he could have dreamed of. Stiles’ lips were soft and still tasted like sweet potatoes and turkey. He could feel Stiles sigh softly and wrap his arms tightly around him. Derek wrapped his own arms around Stiles’ back as they kissed again and again.

“Alright, break it up, you two. This is a family gathering!” Melissa scolded, smiling broadly despite her words.

Derek separated from Stiles, and he saw a guilty yet elated expression on the teen’s face, which he was sure was mirrored on his own face. “Okay, Mrs. McCall,” Stiles said. “I’ll just kiss my boyfriend later!” He waggled his eyebrows, then looked questioningly at Derek. “Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends,” Derek affirmed.

The new year was still a week away, but Derek could already tell that it was going to be his best year yet with Stiles at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Erica and Boyd are still alive and well here, but they're off doing their own thing for Christmas! So are Lydia, Jackson, and Danny.
> 
> Allison totally annihilated everyone at Monopoly.
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


End file.
